


我想靠近你，感受你的气息

by asadeseki



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Language, M/M, Sexual Content, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: 索尔只想牵手。而托尼快被绕圈子的这两人烦死了。所以彼得就主动出击啦。打乒乓球打得流鼻血、精心制作的雪橇，还有一个充满热巧克力和爆米花的夜晚（幸好没有炸掉整座大楼），一切都水到渠成了。





	我想靠近你，感受你的气息

**Author's Note:**

> 原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/333028
> 
> 本文灵感其实来源于作者的一篇盾铁文，里面有段傻傻的剧情是彼得跟索尔玩桌上冰球*赢了，然后他们继续搞来搞去，玩了很多蠢游戏。  
> 本文开头出现在原作者的一篇盾铁文：i got you
> 
> 译注：  
> 存档用。2015-12-10 发于sy，只翻了一半。后来CACW上映，我严重PTSD，对文中出现的盾铁情节过于不适，暂且弃坑。
> 
> 以下为2016年原帖译注：  
> 本文有少量盾铁（几句话带过，但背景是盾铁已确定关系。）  
> *桌上冰球：大家在游戏厅都玩过吧  
> 

 

“来嘛，戈笛洛*，阿斯加德就没有类似的……阿斯加德游戏吗？”彼得再次把黑色的圆盘射进洞里得分，高兴地尖叫起来。他得意地挥舞双手，而索尔正在费力寻找那个圆盘，尽管彼得早就给他示意过无数次了。彼得终于蹦跶完了，叹了口气，伸出手腕对准对面的球洞拎出那个圆盘，索尔轻轻地“哦”了一声。

 

“公平起见，蛛网头，”索尔微笑道，彼得也对他露出欢喜的笑容，“此类游戏对我等神族来说，太弱了。”

 

“ _弱？_ ”彼得大叫，假装被这话伤到了，然后索尔得分了。

 

彼得震惊地低头看球洞。索尔意识到自己赢了，立刻掀翻桌子，“我赢了尔等凡人的游戏！”他捶着胸口轰隆隆地说，随后走过去重重地拍了彼得的背，彼得惊呼着往前一个趔趄。

 

“好吧，理论上来说——”

 

“彼得，他赢了，”托尼坐在沙发上瞪他一眼。

 

“但我们还没有——”

 

“彼得。”

 

“哦好吧，索尔，你有没有玩过乒乓球？也是要在桌子上玩的，我知道你赢的时候喜欢掀翻东西。”

 

“最亲爱的彼得，”索尔伸出健壮的胳膊勾住彼得的肩膀，彼得一个踉跄冲进他怀里，“为我展示这个凡人的游戏。”

 

“当然可以，大块头。”托尼饶有兴致地看着他们，果不其然，五分钟后，彼得就捂着鼻子倒在地上。“你他妈把我鼻子打破了！”他大叫，而索尔在一旁不知所措地搓着手，不停地道歉。

 

“我来处理，索尔，”托尼叹气，走过去把彼得从地上拉起来，“来吧，彼得，我给你清理一下。”

 

索尔找到彼得时，他正坐在客厅里。索尔鼓起勇气走进去，小心地在对面的沙发上坐下。“看过《罗宾汉也疯狂》吗？”彼得指指电视机。

 

索尔耸肩，“克林特尚未给我看过这个，然而在看金杯*时，他提及此片并大加赞赏。”

 

“蒙提·派森，”彼得点点头，“嘿，戈笛洛，之前的事情没吓到你吧？”

 

“嗯，吾友，”索尔承认道，“恐怕我此前对尔等凡人的游戏过于粗暴，万分抱歉——”

 

“索尔，”彼得举手打断他，“看，托尼给我处理好啦，”他指指鼻子，“我没事，你只是太投入了，我知道的。来吧，我们玩会儿Wii怎么样？你肯定能学会打保龄球。”

 

事实证明，索尔怕伤到彼得这一点反而把事情弄得更糟了。手柄飞过来的时候彼得连忙蹲下，索尔低吟一声。彼得在地上冲他傻笑，索尔也忍不住笑了。

 

“我打赌你还是抓不住我，”彼得挑衅道，索尔嗤之以鼻。

 

“弱小的人类，我 _ _当然__ 能抓住你。”

 

“就抓住过一次，戈笛洛，而且那次还是因为克林特的裤子在地上。”

 

“既如此，吾挑战汝！”于是这对就跑去楼下的训练室了。

 

 

* * *

 

 

“鹰眼，你左边，”队长在通讯器里说，“铁人， _请_ 停下。”

 

“没问题，亲爱的。”

 

“索尔，你看到浩克了吗？”

 

“ **老天啊，他要杀了我！** ”蜘蛛侠尖叫着跑过去，复仇者众人看着他。蛛网让他堪堪掠过浩克上方，但差一点就碰到了。

 

索尔不知为何，胸口一闷。他打飞一个斯克鲁人后，挥起锤子追赶浩克和彼得。坚定的信念催使他加快速度，脚底不知不觉已离开地面。他终于赶上浩克，用锤子把他压在地上。

 

“ **洛基！** ”他吼道，一边环顾四周搜寻彼得，“ **洛基，放开他！** 彼得，”他离开被锤子压住的浩克，彼得正呻吟着从浩克砸出的废墟里爬出来。“彼得，”索尔跑过去扶住他，“你没事吧？”

 

“嗯，兄弟，谢啦。索尔，”他抬头认出来人，“嘿。”

 

“蛛网头，”索尔喃喃道。彼得在面罩下咧嘴傻笑。

 

“谢啦，大块头。赶紧归队吧。”

 

他拍拍索尔披着战甲的胳膊，重新回到空中。索尔笑着看他远去。“浩克对不起！”浩克的一声大喊把他拉回现实。索尔叹了口气。

 

“布鲁斯已归位，”他对着通讯器说。

 

“还是浩克的样子？”铁人调笑道。

 

“很显然，”队长叹气。

 

索尔笑了。

 

 

* * *

 

 

索尔听到开门的声音，抬起头。他正在厨房里找失踪的夹心饼干，随即注意到了一瘸一拐的彼得。“嘿伙计，”彼得挥挥手，径直走向冰箱，“抱歉，老天，糟透了。”

 

他把一袋冻豌豆扔到桌上，身体依旧靠着冰箱，索尔在橱柜后探身看他。彼得终于掏出一瓶水，索尔有些紧张，“怎么回事？”他轻声问。

 

“没什么，别担心，”彼得嘟哝着拿起食物离开了厨房。索尔听到他打开电视，便点点头关上柜门，走到另一边拿出一包爆米花。他认真读了四遍包装背面的说明书，再次确认后便把爆米花放进微波炉，站到一边等着。

 

这是他第一次成功做出爆米花，他自豪地把爆米花从微波炉里端出来倒进一个大银碗里，然后走到另一个柜子前，寻找之前心情不好时史蒂夫给他做的东西。

 

“呃，贾维斯先生，”他犹豫地开口。

 

贾维斯的声音带着一丝疲惫，“有什么能为您效劳的吗，索尔？”

 

“抱歉惊扰您的睡眠，贾维斯先生，请问您知道之前史蒂夫·罗杰斯给我做的是什么吗？”

 

贾维斯停顿了一会儿，再次说道，“热巧克力，索尔。还有我并没有在睡觉。我是人工智能，我不睡觉。好吧，理论上来说是的，但——你知道怎么做吗？”索尔惊讶地发现他的语气非常像托尼。

 

“我恐怕不知，”索尔皱眉承认。

 

“没关系，我会一步步教你。”

 

十分钟后，索尔小心翼翼地一手端着爆米花碗，另一手拿着两杯放了棉花糖的热巧克力。当他走到客厅时，彼得抬头看他，眨了眨眼，慢慢放下他的豌豆。“那是什么？”他迟疑地问。

 

“嗯，吾友，你看起来不太高兴，我想安慰你，”索尔笑道，彼得又对他露出那个欢喜的笑容，索尔越来越喜欢看他这样笑了。每当彼得这样看着他，他心里都暖洋洋的。索尔走过去把东西放下。

 

“你做的？”彼得端起一个杯子问道。

 

“贾维斯先生帮助了我，总体来说是的。”

 

“索尔，大块头，你知道你可以就叫他贾维斯的，对吧？”

 

“嗯是的，”索尔端起自己的马克杯，“但我认为他做了那么多，应当得到更多的尊重。”

 

“当然，贾维斯，我爱你，”彼得对着空气说，索尔刚准备提醒他贾维斯还在厨房忙活呢，贾维斯就回话了。

 

“我知道，帕克先生。”

 

“他从来都不对我说他爱我，托尼说那是因为他要摆摆姿态，而且他知道我不是认真的。”索尔试着挤出一个笑容，彼得翻了个白眼，“没关系的，兄弟，我知道你听不懂我在说什么。选个字母，我们来看片吧。”

 

“W？”索尔说。

 

“太好了，那就看《小熊维尼》（Winnie the Pooh）。你应该还没看过这部吧。”

 

“克林特说他拒绝给我看这么幼稚的东西。”

 

“可他不是还跟你看了迪士尼全集？傻屌（Loser）。”

 

“克林特其实对他所做的大部分事情都很在行，彼得。”

 

“不是，索尔，我的意思是——算了，就看电影吧。”

 

索尔舒舒服服地靠在沙发里，把爆米花碗放在大腿上。他们安静地看着电影，不时大笑，直到彼得突然把豌豆和马克杯放到桌上，蜷起腿把头靠在索尔肩膀上。索尔笑了，他的热巧克力早就喝完了，于是小心地换了个姿势，胳膊圈住彼得的肩膀，彼得满意地哼哼。

 

他们就用那样的姿势看完了电影。结束时索尔刚准备动，发现彼得正轻轻打鼾。他笑着低头看彼得的睡颜，小心地把爆米花碗放到咖啡桌上，慢慢抽身去整理物品。随后他走回来，低头看了彼得好一会儿，叹了口气抱起他。彼得靠进他怀里，打了个哈欠把脸埋进他的胸膛。索尔重重吞咽，咬着下唇忍住笑容。

 

他不确定彼得到底对他的心施了怎样的魔法。

 

 

* * *

 

 

“ **吾之成就！** ”索尔吼道，克林特大笑着看他把乒乓球拍扔到对面。一声轻笑吸引了他们的注意力，彼得端着三杯咖啡走下楼梯。

 

“看来没有打破某人的鼻子嘛，”彼得递给克林特一个马克杯，转向索尔。

 

“啊，我已经可以在这种凡人的游戏中控制我的力量，”索尔对彼得笑眯眯地说。

 

“啊我知道了，”彼得坏笑着走到沙发前躺下去，另外两人没有动，于是他叹息道，“再玩一局，我过会儿就来接手。”索尔耸耸肩，准备再次挑战克林特。

 

“那啥，大块头，我还是上楼看看娜塔莎需不需要陪练吧，”克林特瞄了一眼彼得，又对索尔点头使眼色，试着让这位北欧神领会他的意图。然而对方只是疑惑地看着他，克林特翻了个白眼走到他身边，“快上啊，我觉得他也喜欢你的，”他小声说道，索尔睁大眼睛。克林特耸耸肩走上楼梯。

 

“等我一会儿，我—— _噢，_ ”彼得停下来，发现索尔坐到他身边翘起二郎腿。“怎么了？”

 

“天——天花板？”索尔抬头，犹豫地问道。彼得翻了个白眼。

 

“我们真的要好好练习一下你的中庭语言。话说，你今天想做些啥？我觉得今天应该没什么事，除非毁灭博士又跟你弟弟联手了。我有没有跟你说过我给他们起的绰号？”

 

“没？”

 

“毁灭洛基。是不是很吓人？想象一下如果他俩有个孩子，绝对会是个小混蛋。”

 

索尔笑了，彼得很有成就感，因为最近提到他弟弟时，很少有人能让他开心起来。能看到他的笑容真好。“肯定会是个小混蛋，”索尔模仿了一下彼得的用词，依旧在微笑，彼得晃了晃脚。

 

“很好，”他说，索尔看向他。彼得清清嗓子，坐起身拉开与索尔肢体接触的距离，默默地抿了口咖啡。索尔也照做了，往后靠到沙发上叹了口气。“话说，”那几分钟的沉默简直是煎熬，彼得不得不开口道，“我们可以——嗯——我们今天可以出去玩。滑雪橇什么的，或者——呃——那似乎是个坏主意。”

 

“雪橇？”索尔重复道，彼得看看他。

 

“我们肯定能找到一个没人的地方。哈，贾维斯。”

 

“帕克先生。”

 

“你能帮我接通实验室吗？”

 

“接通托尼吗，先生？”

 

“是的，谢谢。”

 

几秒钟后，托尼的声音在游戏房响起，“帕克，说真的，我告诉过你不许再让贾维斯打我电话了。”

 

“就一个小问题，亲爱的，”彼得飞快地说，“什么样的雪橇能承受住索尔的重量？”

 

“雪橇，”托尼重复道，随后重重叹了口气，“妈的，一小时后过来。我会让贾维斯检测一下潜在威胁，然后找个今天没人的地方。”

 

“谢啦，你真好。”

 

“操你的，帕克。”

 

“我也爱你，亲爱的！”彼得在通话结束前回道，然后对索尔点点头，“这下没问题啦，托尼会给你做个雪橇，让我带你瞧瞧冬天的纽约有多棒。

 

 

* * *

 

 

“中庭其他地方也有这种雪和活动吗？”彼得停车的时候，索尔问道。

 

“是啊，当然啦。阿斯加德没有雪吗？”

 

“嗯，没有。我去过有雪的世界，但是阿斯加德没有。”

 

“懂了。来吧，我跟你说啊，你绝对会惊呆的。”彼得走到车后方，冻得瑟瑟发抖，索尔看了他一会儿，随后跟上他。他们扛起雪橇搬到山坡上，彼得离开前锁上了车。

 

很快，索尔就发出隆隆笑声，脸冻得通红，彼得也忍不住捂着腰上的伤口哈哈大笑。他们在那儿玩了几个小时，直到彼得的手指失去知觉。他站在山顶，缩在外套里搓着手，牙齿打颤。

 

“戈笛洛，我们回去吧，”他一边哆嗦一边喃喃道。索尔吞了口唾沫，看向彼得，点点头。“嘿，你想再试试开车吗？”他们把东西放回车上的时候，彼得问道，“没关系的，我们可以绕远路，这样就不用经过市中心。”

 

“如果你坚持的话。”

 

“当然，来吧。”

 

彼得一屁股坐进副驾驶，还好这一路没出什么意外。他一直在偷偷教索尔，因为弗瑞特别声明他们 _不会_ 教他，但索尔看起来非常感兴趣，而且托尼也保证会睁只眼闭只眼，如果撞坏了车子他也会修好。他们聊着天开回大厦，索尔开得很悠闲稳妥，彼得并不介意。

 

索尔鼓起勇气瞄了他一眼，他舒展着四肢，索尔轻轻地清了清嗓子，立刻将视线转回前方路面，但那实在太诱人了，他忍不住用余光瞟了一下。彼得的脚搭在仪表盘上，脚踝交叠，膝盖曲起，占据了 _每一寸_ 空间。他的一条胳膊甩到脑袋旁边，圈住头枕，另一只胳膊懒懒地靠在中控台上，手指有节奏地敲着变速杆。

 

他们进入车库时，彼得收起四肢，索尔本想在停车时 _不经意地_ 擦过彼得，但彼得直起身，揉揉自己的头发，叹了口气，“你做得不错，瞧啊，很快你就能开SUV过十字路口了。”

 

索尔耸耸肩，走下车。他想再次吸引彼得的注意力，但那道小小的身影已经迅速奔向托尼的实验室，索尔皱眉，垂下肩膀。为什么这么难？

 

令他惊讶的是，他走过去的时候，托尼正在把彼得推出实验室，“快去操索尔，我不想再看到你躲着他了。嘿，大块头，”他关上门，又说了句什么，但他们隔着玻璃听不见。

 

“呃，”彼得环顾四周，就是不看索尔。“我就是—— _噢_ ，”他话音未落，索尔已经上前抓住彼得的胳膊，吻上他的嘴唇。索尔胸膛抽痛，心跳如雷，紧张又惶恐，直到彼得扭动他的手臂，索尔松开他，他便扣紧索尔的肩膀，热情地回吻。

 

 

-未完-

 

**Author's Note:**

> *戈笛洛Goldilocks：彼得给索尔的昵称，来源于《金发姑娘和三只小熊》，因为索尔是金发，而且到地球来见到很多新奇事物，就像金发姑娘到小熊家里一样。  
> *金杯那部片是指蒙提·派森的《巨蟒与圣杯》。


End file.
